


What Comes First

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Gen, Spoilers for 'Dipper and Mabel vs the Future'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s only got one thing on his mind as the world goes to hell: find Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes First

There isn’t any hesitation, no moment of indecisive, logical planning of his next move; all he knows is, one second the sun is setting, there’s a flash of bright light, the Rift opens across the sky with a terrible ripping sound, he has a split-second of horrified, gut-wrenching realization of failure upon seeing the apocalypse begin literally right over his head, and then he’s running, not away from the twisted nightmare realm, but towards it, ignoring Uncle Ford’s panicked cry and ducking under a flying tree branch as he plunged into the forest, directly under the heart of the Rift.

He doesn’t waste time with theories and facts and equations of how safe the area was, how likely it was that Bill’s alternate dimension friends have landed right on top of where he’s heading.

He doesn’t know what’s going on there, and he doesn’t much care; he doesn’t know if his life and everything he knew and cared about was going to end in the next five minutes or if he’ll ever see his friends or parents again.

What he does know is that Mabel took his backpack, Mabel had the Rift, Mabel had to have been there when it opened and it would’ve opened right on top of her and _where is she what had Bill done to her how did he steal the Rift from her did he hurt her did he possess her-_

_**Pain is hilarious, Pine Tree! You should really try it more often!** _

He knows the world is ending, and he doesn’t really care.

Saving the universe is the last thing on his mind right now.

He has a sister to find first.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THAT EPISODE UUUGH *pained noises of distress* PLEASE SAVE MY SMALL STAR CHILDREN FROM THE FOREBODING PYRAMID OF EVIL


End file.
